falloutfandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Fallout 3
A Fallout 3 egy poszt apokaliptikus akció-szerepjáték számítógépre és konzolra, amit a Bethesda Softworks fejlesztett és adott ki. A játék a Fallout sorozat része, és az Interplay Fallout és Fallout 2 játékainak folytatása. Észak-Amerikában 2008 Október 28-án, Európában Október 31-án, Japánban pedig December 4-én jelent meg. A játék elérhető PC-re, Xbox 360-ra és PlayStation 3-ra. A játék 2277-ben játszódik az egykori Amerikai Egyesült Államok keleti partján, főleg Washington, DC-ben, Marylandben és Virginiában. A játék valós időben játszódik és első- vagy harmadikszemélyű nézetet használ, a korábbi játékokkal szemben, amelyek körökre osztottak és izometrikus kameraállásúak voltak. Nem összetévesztendő a visszavont Fallout 3 projekttel, melyet a Black Isle fejlesztett és a Van Buren nevű cikkben lehet róla olvasni. Lásd még: Fallout 3 FAQ. Történet és alaphelyzet Alaphelyzet A játék az Egyesült Államok és Kína között lezajlott Nagy Háború (Great War) katasztrófája után játszódik, mely egy 2077 Október 23-án kevesebb mint két óra alatt lezajlott nukleáris háború volt. A háború rövid időtartama ellenére Általános és helyreállíthatatlan pusztulást vitt véghez. A Nagy Háború előtt folyó Nyersanyag Háborúk(Resource Wars)folyamán az Egyesült Nemzeteket feloszlatták, egy járvány az Egyesült Államokat paranoiddá tette, Kanadát pedig az USA annektálta. Történet A főszereplő a 101-es Menedék(Vault 101) egy fiatal lakója, mely egy nukleáris óvóhely Washington D.C. közelében. A menedéket hivatalosan 200 éve lezárták egészen a játékos apjának váratlan szökéséig. Ehhez ki kellett nyitnia a menedék egyetlen kapuját, ezzel veszélybe sodorva annak lakóit. A Menedék Felvigyázója úgy gondolja, hogy a játékos keze is benne van apja szökésében, ezért utána küldi a menedék biztonsági erőit, hogy tartóztassák le. Ezzel a főszereplőnek nem maradt más lehetősége, mint magának is megszöknie a menedékből, és megkeresnie apját, hogy választ kapjon váratlan döntésének okára. A Nagy Háború pusztításának ellenére magukra hagyottan, és leromlottan, de még mindig állnak Downtown DC híres jelképei: a Capitolium, a Jefferson Emlékmű és a Washington Emlékmű maradványai; ezt a lepusztult területet ma Capital Wasteland néven ismert. Az egykori főváros új civilizációs központja a folyóparti Rivet City, mely egy katasztrofális cunami által partra vetett, azóta erősen kiszuperált repülőgép-hordozón áll. További települések még Megaton, Arefu, Tenpenny Torony és Paradise Falls. A helységek közti mozgás gyalog, illetve a folyókon át lehetséges. Amennyiben lehetséges, vagy beomlások és egyéb úttorlaszok megkövetelik, használható a washingtoni Metró-vonal alagúthálózata is. Az Acél Testvérisége a Citadella körül állomásozik, mely a máború előtti Pentagon épületének új neve. A relytélyes Miszter Burke és munkaadója, Allistair Tenpenny felkérik a Vándort, hogy pusztítsa el Megatont. De a szuper mutánsok, akik amióta előbújtak a lyukaikból folyamatos háborút folytatnak az emberiséggel, akik a területük közelében élnek, Interview with Pete Hines at SPOnG.com és az Enklávé - az USA kományának önkényes jogutódjai - és új elnökük John Henry Eden lesznek a játékos igazi ellenfelei. Fejlesztők A projekt ügyvezető producere Todd Howard. OtherTovábbi producerei Ashley Cheng, Gavin Carter és Jeff Gardiner. A vezető dizájner Emil Pagliarulo, aki korábban a Thief-en dolgozott és a Dark Brotherhood-os Oblivion-küldetéseken. A vezető pályatervező Joel Burgess. A vezető művész Istvan Pely és a vezető programozó Steve Meister. A PR és marketinget Pete Hines vezette. Lásd: Fallout 3 fejlesztők a teljes fejlesztői listáért. Stáb * Ron Perlman - Narrátor * Liam Neeson - a játékos apja * Malcolm McDowell - az Enklávé elnöke John Henry Eden * Heather Marie Marsden - Sarah Lyons * Erik Dellums - Three Dog * Wes Johnson - Mister Burke * Odette Yustman - Amata Játékmenet ]] :See also:Fallout 3 walkthrough Karakterrendszer Harc Eszközök Társak Karma röfike és sonkás pöfike Változások a korábbi Fallout játékokhoz képest * Míg a Fallout és a Fallout 2 körökre osztott felülnézetes 2D-s motort használt, addig a Fallout 3 valós idejű harcot, FPS és TPS nézetet használó 3D-s motort használ. A Fallout Tactics és a törölt Van Buren váltogathatóan valós idejű és körökre osztott izometrikus nézetű játékmenettel szolgált. * A Trait-ek bele lettek olvasztva a Perk-ekbe. A Fallout-ban és a Fallout 2-ben, előbbiek karaktergeneráláskor voltak választhatóak, és mind pozitív, mind negatív hatásuk volt, míg utóbbiak csak pozitív hatással rendelkeztek. * A SPECIAL rendszer meg lett vágva, a skills-ek száma 18 helyett csak 13, traitek megszűntek, a perks-ök szintenként járnak 3-4 szintenkénti osztás helyett. Rendszerkövetelmények (Windows verzió) Minimum requirements * Windows XP/Vista * 512MB System RAM (XP)/ 2GB System RAM (Vista) * 2.4 Ghz Intel Pentium 4 vagy egyenértékű * Direct X 9.0c-képes videokártya 256MB RAM (NVIDIA 6600 vagy jobb/ATI X850 vagy jobb) (A játék futtatható 128MB videomemóriával is nagyon alacsony minőségben.) Ajánlott rendszer *Intel Core 2 Duo processor *2 GB System RAM (XP)/ 4GB System RAM (Vista) *Direct X 9.0c-képes videokártya 512MB RAM (NVIDIA 8800 sorozat, ATI 3800 sorozat) Támogatott videokártya-szériák * NVIDIA GeForce 200 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 9800 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 9600 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 8800 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 8600 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 8500 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 8400 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 7900 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 7800 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 7600 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 7300 sorozat * NVIDIA GeForce 6800 sorozat * ATI HD 4800 sorozat * ATI HD 4600 sorozat * ATI HD 3800 sorozat * ATI HD 3600 sorozat * ATI HD 3400 sorozat * ATI HD 2900 sorozat * ATI HD 2600 sorozat * ATI HD 2400 sorozat * ATI X1900 sorozat * ATI X1800 sorozat * ATI X1600 sorozat * ATI X1300 sorozat * ATI X850 sorozat Bizonyos típusok - mint például az ATI Radeon és Radeon Mobility X1400 vagy az NVIDIA GeForce 6600 128MB - hivatalosan nem támogatottak, de bizonyos fokig elfuttatják a programot, amennyiben a hordozú gép megfelel a rendszerkövetelményeknek. Fejlesztés Interplay Bethesda Fogadtatás Ausztrál probléma Japán cenzúra Kiszivárgás Megjelenések Gyűjtői kiadás(Collector's Edition) Survival Edition Kiegészítők(Add-ons) -The Pitt -Operation Anchorage -Broken Steel -Point Lookout -Mothership Zeta Év játéka kiadás(Game of the Year Edition) Érdekességek Lásd még *Fallout 3 bejelentés *Fallout 3 teaser *Meet the Fallout 3 devs Videó A Fallout 3 hivatalos beharangozóvideója, mely a bevezetőanimáció első részét tartalmazza Hivatkozások Külső hivatkozások Hivatalos oldalak *Hivatalos oldal *Hivatalos Fallout 3 Fórum *Vírusmarketing-oldal *Planet Fallout Rajongói oldalak *No Mutants Allowed *Duck and Cover *Fallout 3: A Post Nuclear Blog *Fallout 3 Zone *RPG Codex *Third Fallout (Német) *Fallout 3 Headquarter (Német) *Nukacola (Francia) en:Fallout 3 pl:Fallout 3 ru:Fallout 3 ko:Fallout 3 no:Fallout 3